


遗落的灵境

by Northfield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northfield/pseuds/Northfield
Summary: Tony的一个响指改变了很多。无限宝石们给了复仇者们一个挽回他们所失去的一切的机会。Stephen和Steve被选上了。他们要去过去找回遗失的Tony和Natasha的灵魂。





	遗落的灵境

**Author's Note:**

> 这个脑洞只是突然想到的  
> 灵魂宝石如果给了Stephen和Steve找回牺牲者的灵魂的话应该会很美好吧？  
> 奇异铁和盾寡的双线一起走  
> 希望大家喜欢

# EP01

 

当生命之光从Tony Stark的眼睛里消失的时候，Stephen抬起头，看到灰烬漫天中有一缕星光划破天际。四周很静，太静了，静到Peter的低泣声好似惊雷一下一下击打在以Tony为圆心，半径无穷的辽阔战场上。

Steve垂着头看着Tony没能瞑目的遗体，很久很久，然后轻咦了一声。

这一声打破了这片死一样的寂静。

第二个发现有什么不太对的是哪怕被悲伤淹没都还在阻止海水倒灌的Stephen。

Tony手上的六颗原石飞离了手套，彼此之间产生了某种奇怪的磁力场，缓缓变成了一个六芒星的形状。

Peter打嗝一样的哭声顿住了。

Stephen和Steve的额头中央闪起了璀璨的星光，一开始很微弱，然后变得炽热而耀眼——第一个发现的是离Steve最近的Peter和战争机器，然后Stephen自己也意识到了。

是一种接近灵魂宝石的橘色的光芒。

“……什么？”Steve的声音有些沙哑，抬手摸了摸散发着淡淡的温度的额头。

“那是无限宝石的 **馈赠** ，我的孩子们。”

Tony的头顶，一团黑漆漆的东西突然出现了，就好像一直在那里一样，无声无息的，然后从那团似烟似雾的东西里冒出了一个女人的声音，很温和。

“不要紧张，我是死亡——如果你们有谁听说过我的话。”

Stephen扭过头来，直勾勾地看着自称死亡的那团东西：“我知道死亡，你继续。”

死亡嗬嗬地笑了几声，然后动了一下。无限宝石组成的六芒星盘旋着飞到了她的身边：“你们拯救了无限宝石，这是他们送你们的礼物。”

“亡者和现实最后的连接，那个‘锚点’，灵魂宝石送给你们了。”那团黑色的烟雾动了动，好像经历了一次喷发一样翻滚着，“因为无限原石而逝去的灵魂在灵魂之境等着你们去寻找。灵魂宝石给了你们可以找到并连接彼此的锚点，我认为这已经是非常慷慨的馈赠了。”

Stephen瞪大眼睛，咽了咽口水，声音因为不可置信而有些破音：“你的意思是说—— **亡者可以回到我们的现实？** ”“ **复活** ？”Steve呢喃了一句，也不知道是在自言自语还是询问死亡。

“哦是的，如果这么解释你们能够理解的更透彻。”死亡似乎又笑了，“不过 **灵魂之境已经遗落** ，灵魂宝石给你们提供的锚点也很微弱，如果没能在锚点消失之前找到对方的灵魂，那就再也找不到了。”

死亡翻滚着，渐渐淡去。

“你们的宇宙已经没有了无限宝石的保护，而我因为灭霸的事很感谢你们，所以这是我送给你们的礼物。”

死亡离开之后，她原先所在的位置出现了六颗悬浮着的宝石——是他们这个宇宙的宝石，Stephen从那颗空间宝石上找到了熟悉的气息。

而属于过去时间线的六颗原石则是好似从来没离开过一般，重新回到了Tony的手套上。

Steve第一时间回过头去看Stephen，正好和那双明亮的湖绿色眸子对在一处。

两双眸子里都闪动的是希冀的光芒。

**亡者可以回来——Tony可以，Natasha也可以。**

“那卡魔拉呢？”彼得突然开口了，他没有感受到灵魂宝石给他什么所谓的“锚点”。然而没人特别关注他，因为大部分人都围过去关注Steve和Stephen了。

Steve走到了Stephen的身边，很认真地伸出自己的手：“还没正式认识呢，Doctor，我是Steven Rogers，你叫我Steve就可以了。”“原谅我现在没办法和你握手。”Stephen似乎笑了笑，语气带着一种令人异常熟悉的讽刺，“我还在忙着治水。”

哦对哦！

……

一天之后，整个复仇者全都聚集在了瓦坎达——因为纽约的重建需要耗费相当的时间，而且根据Stephen的研究，整个“拯救灵魂”的任务可能都充满了危险。

“根据我的研究。”Stephen此时穿着他深蓝色的法师袍坐在圆桌边，左手边就是Steve，他晃了晃失而复得的阿戈摩托之眼，示意了一下自己的时间宝石解释自己的“研究”具有切实的依据，“寻找那个 **遗落的灵境** 并找回Tony和罗曼诺夫的灵魂，我们需要根据灵魂宝石提供的锚点进行 **灵魂潜行** 。”

“什么？”

几乎每一个人都问出了一模一样的问题。

Stephen很无奈地叹了口气：“我和队长的灵魂将会按照锚点标记的时空坐标抵达最合适的时空。所以我们需要一个安全的地方保存我们的肉体。”

这一回有一片区域发出了恍然大悟的声音。然而还是有人继续提问：“什么？”其中几位科学大脑的声音最大。

“ **2023年的我们的灵魂会附身到合适的时间上的我们自己身上。** ”Stephen忍住了一个翻白眼的冲动，提醒自己几年前也和这群科学大脑一样无法接受所有关于“魔法”的东西，然后用了一个浅显易懂的方式解释。

这下大家都懂了。

“我有一个问题。”Bucky默默举起了自己的手，“你们谁负责谁的灵魂？”

于是Stephen和Steve收获了所有人的目光，大部分只是简单的疑惑，少部分带着点儿八卦的情绪——最大的危机已经解决，甚至连遗憾都将会被挽回，谁说不能给自己来点儿娱乐呢？

Steve摇头表示自己无从知晓，而Stephen则是拧起眉毛，摇头：“我不知道。我探寻了很久，一无所知。”

“那你们会到哪个时间点？怎么去？”Peter举手，他问出问题之后缩了缩脖子，有些害羞。

“还是不知道。”Stephen继续摇头，“灵魂宝石把我们的灵魂连接到了它所认为的最合适的时间点。不过……怎么去我知道。”

“和那个印记交流，就行了。”

特查拉轻轻地开口：“在你们执行任务的时候，你们的身体可以交由瓦坎达来保管——我们用生命起誓，你们的肉身不会受到任何的伤害。”

Steve一直在保持沉默，过了好一会儿他才抬起头，目光坚毅，一锤定音：“在我们将原石归还之后，就去把Tony他们找回来。”

“我记得归还原石是安排在明天，对吧。”Stephen转而将目光放在了Steve的身上，“这个任务是交给你吗，队长？”“嗯。”Steve点了点头，然而接下来Stephen露出的一个怪异的笑容却让他如芒刺在背。

Stephen抿紧薄唇勾起一个刻薄傲慢的笑容：“ **我希望队长你能明白什么事情比较重要** 。”他脖子上的时间宝石诡异地闪烁了一下。

他说话的语气也带着一种让人熟悉的欠打的傲慢自负，而他说的话则是刺痛了Steve。Steve的目光冷了下来，冰冷的蓝眸里几乎要射出冷光：“我不明白你的意思，Doctor。”而另外一道视线则是让他更加的心烦意乱了起来。

Bucky意外的目光在两位被灵魂宝石选中的人之间来回游荡了一下，充满了惊讶。

Clint小声嘀咕了一句：“这个家伙说话听起来真像Stark。”几个听力被加强的都听到了，霎时间Clint就被各种目光盯着缩了缩脖子。

Steve站在Tony留下的知识产权上的时候心情异常的沉重，而Bucky则是在拥抱过他之后轻声说了一句：“五秒后见，Steve。”

五秒之后，Steve满脸泪痕地回到了平台上。

“我看到……Nat了。”Steve紧紧抓住了Bruce结实的手臂，很努力地把泪水憋了回去。

Natasha冰冷的尸体躺在那片冰冷的石台上，肢体不自然地弯曲着，头枕着一片干涸漆黑的血液。

Steve看着她，几乎是泣不成声。有那么一瞬间他恨不得把灵魂宝石丢到随便哪个犄角旮旯去让它自生自灭——然后他额头正中那个一直温暖的印记将他的理智拉了回来。

Bruce的表情古怪了一下，然后拍了拍Steve的后背：“特查拉和Stephen已经准备好了，cap。”就好像回应他的话一样，一个金橘色的圈圈冒着火星飞速旋转，传送门的另一头是瓦坎达的实验室。

“做好准备了吗。”Stephen看了一样躺在他身边那张床上的Steve，他现在看起来还有些不在状态，“对自己将会见到谁，有大概的猜测了吗？”

Steve突然将他的目光投射到了Stephen的身上，目光沉静：“你其实已经心里有数了对吧，Doc。”

Stephen回答他的只是安静地闭眼，然后他额头的那个锚点便发出了璀璨耀眼的橘色光芒。

Steve也这么做了。

等他们的确离开之后——苏睿执意要用科学的方法观测“灵魂出窍”——一直旁观的Peter突然轻声开口：“你们觉得，谁和谁——？”

“我赌一个全振金的队长盾牌。”苏睿笑嘻嘻地插嘴，“队长和Natasha。”“我跟。”Sam的声音从公共频道里冒了出来，气喘吁吁得好像在做什么极限运动，“我一直觉得队长好像和Natasha的感情很深厚。”

Peter弱弱地举手：“可是我不觉得doctor Strange和Mr.Stark会很合适一起回来——”

就连特查拉都用“孩子你是不是脑子不好使”的目光瞅了一眼Peter。“你是在逗我吗，kid。”公共频道里的Clint出声了，“那个博士和Stark简直一个模子里刻出来的讨人嫌。我相信他们会相处的很好的。”

总觉得哪里好像满满的恶意。Peter把最后那点儿质疑咽进了肚子里。


End file.
